First Steps
by BTR Bumps into the night
Summary: 14 year old Izaya Orihara takes his first steps in creating a brutal relationship between him, and the famous Shizuo Heiwajima. He also, is learning how to walk away from his past life...
1. Step 1: Look Behind

**Ok, first Durarara story on here...haven't watched the series in about 3 months...I may or may not be rusty on the whole writing thing. But hey, you guys like reading stuff...so why not read mine? :P and yes that did sound a tad bit awkward! Alrightie, I want to know what you guys think of this, continue, don't? But first, READ IT! Have fun :3**

First Steps

Step 1: Look Behind

"No! Dear God please stop! I'll be good! I promise!" I cried out as a whip was lashed at my back for the umpteenth time today. There was nothing I could do to get into her head and make her stop, for I was chained down to my bed, lying in my own filth. I have been in the same place for days. No food, no drink.

The only difference to my position was that I was forced to lie on my belly, face down in the rusty remains of my own rancid blood. My so called 'mother' just spat at my pleads and whipped me twice more, laughing at the electrical pain that shot down my spine.

"The day I stop will be the day you fucking die, you worthless piece of shit!" Smack! This was how I spent every time of my day when I was not in school. Locked in my room, rarely fed, and abused by a sadistic bitch that enjoys hearing her own flesh and blood cry out in pure agony.

"How do you like that? Hm? Feels good don't it." Her words churned my stomach in a very unpleasant way. I wanted to throw up so badly, but that only adds to the list of what I want to do. Yeah, I have a list.

Things I want to do right now:

#1: Kill this bastard

#2: report her

#3: take a shower

#4: drink something cold

#5: throw up

#6: take a much needed pee…

A growl rumbled in my throat, my muscles starting to clench. I didn't feel anymore lashes, or really hear her voice until my door squealed open. "Goodnight Izaya my dear! I love you…" The bitch's voice faded as the door closed, leaving me in complete silence. My cries softened as the stinging slowly left me. More bruises, great.

My raven black hair stuck to my sweaty forehead, covering my crimson red narrowed eyes. It took me a few moments to catch my breath, which was quite hard seeing how a few of my ribs had broken and punctured my lungs when I was younger. How my mother managed to pass it off as an accident is beyond my knowledge and belief.

In my head, I pictured my family; my perfectly intact twin sisters, my drug addicted father, my sadistic mother, and I, the abused, quiet 14 year old son whom was a disgrace to his family's name. While my sisters were completely healthy and unharmed, I was literally skin, muscle, and bone, with only a black hoodie and ripped up blue jeans to cloth my body.

Although for my frail and rather weak form, I had a very important job that kept me at least alive. I was under a contract with the Yakuza, working for Shiki, my boss. Or maybe I should call him the father I never had…

Shiki was always there for me, ever since I met him in a dark alley when I was picking out of the garbage for scraps to eat. He brought me into his home, fed me, gave me clothing to wear…under one condition; I put my life in his hands, and work for him for as long as I live. I felt that I could trust him, but I had then learned I just walked into a worse trap than living with my mother. The first day of my job, as an informant, was a living nightmare.

I had no idea what to do, other than listen around and socialize with the nearby gangs and drug dealers. Two words: 'big' and 'mistake.' That day I found myself waking up in some random scientist…doctor's laboratory, strapped down to a white sterilized table. I was badly cut up and bruised, I had to get a blood transfusion because of how much I had lost that night. My eyes were bloodshot and I had a fever that shot sky high.

Not long from when I had woken up, I had met the doctor, and his…I guess you could say headless girlfriend? Kishitani Shinra, an underground doctor, and Sturluson Celty, a Dullahan, also known as the Black Rider here in Ikebukuro. They know about my life at home, but promised me to keep it a secret, which I greatly appreciate.

Meanwhile, I continuously rub my chains against the sharp edge of my bed, halfway through the metal. I remained doing so for a good 40-50 minutes before I finally broke the chain that kept my hands stuck together. A grin spread its way across my lips and I pushed myself up, flipping my body in the process, hurrying to undo the chains that bound my legs to the pole that stuck out at the tip of my bed.

After I succeeded in that, I rolled over, holding onto my dirty blanket as I attempt to stand after lying down for 8 days in a row. My legs were a little weak, but that didn't stop me from stumbling to my drawer to pull out a monster hoodie that Shinra got me, somewhat decent underwear, a random black T-shirt, and the brand new black skinny jeans that Celty thought I would look nice in.

I peeled off the dirty clothes that I have worn for over a week, and quickly washed up from the bucket of water and a rag that was left by my bedside. In a flash I was in my clean cloths, my business phone in my pocket, and already leaping out the window, escaping my empty, yet dead rat smelling bedroom.

I landed gracefully in the alley, cautiously making my way down it, being quiet as I passed my moms room. I flicked up my hood and looked away when I notice that she spotted me. "Get outta the alley you stupid... mischief seeking peeping tom!" I chuckled to myself at how pathetic she sounded to me. I exited the alley not the abuse looking, quiet teen of Raira Academy, but my manipulative, mentally insane self.

Information filled my head as I walked down the streets, taking in everything around me. The sights, smells, people, all of it. But my head floated in the clouds as I made my way to Shinra's to get medical attention, take a shower, and finally relieve myself of the burden building in me.

I fiddled with the phone in my pocket, pulling it out, and flipping it open to see 82 text messages. (98% of them from Shinra)

My eyebrows wrinkled my forehead as I raised them, trying to stop myself from breaking into a laughing fit. As I went on, I could hear Shooter's neigh echo off the buildings around me. Being it a normal, everyday event, I ignored Celty's presence when she appeared right by my side, scaring the crud out of bystanders.

"Ah, Celty-san! Good to see you again!" I greeted her with a friendly wave and watched as she speedily typed away on her PDA. She shoved it in my face, obviously worried for me. _Izaya-san thank goodness you all alright! Are you ok? You reek 0.- _

I giggled awkwardly at her concern for my well being. "My dear, does it matter if I am alright, or if I stink? I haven't bathed in over a week, so you can't expect much from me." I shrug, chewing on a random string I found in my pocket. Knowing her for only a few months gave me the advantage to study the female body language, so most of the time she doesn't even have to use her PDA to communicate with me. Thanks to Shinra, she also now knows sign language.

_It matters to me if you are alright. I also sort guessed that one. Hop on._

__I let out a playful whistle before getting onto Shooter and wrapping my arms around her waist, a grin stuck on me. "Have you been dieting Celty-san? You seem tinier..." She elbowed me in the rib, my broken one, sending a shock of pain run through me. I wince and tighten my grip on her only a little as Shooter takes off down the street.

It took less than a minute to arrive at Shinra's apartment. My breathing started to get rugged as my lung problems started to nip me in the butt. We entered through the sliding doors and I sat on the couch, eyes closed, focusing on only my breathing. When I opened them, Celty had left the room, probably to fetch Shinra.

I removed my hoodie, and used it as a pillow to rest my head on it, lying down in the process. A small groan tripped out of my mouth as I moved my back the wrong way, sending a shock through me.

"Orihara Izaya, what do we have to deal with now?" The underground doctor's voice startled me, my hand flew to my heart. "Jeez give a guy a warning before being loud..." I stick my tongue out at him, only to be returned the same. Instead of being childish, I take off my shirt to reveal new cuts, scars, bruises of multiple colors, and stains from...well...sleeping in ick... Shinra wrinkled his nose in disgust. "And why you remain in that family...concerns me." Ah more concerns put in my way. How lovely.

The second Shinra went to have a better look at my evidence of abuse, the slide doors crashed open, and a very infuriated blonde teen stormed in...

Shizuo Heiwajima. My fun just started...

**Yeah, yeah short...well I just finished this at 2:35 in the morning and I wanted to be done with it...reviews anyone?:D keep going or just stop and drop it?**


	2. Step 2: Look Out

**Second chapter...still curious...**

First Steps

Step 2: Look out

The brute froze in the door way when he saw me. I was sure that the first words that skipped delicately through his mind were "Is that Izaya?" Biting my lip, I closed my eyes with my head down, letting out a sudden maniacal cackle.

"Shizuo! Never thought to see me in this state, now did you? Don't you be rumoring around school telling everyone bits and pieces of my life, which you do not know." From the way I spoke to him, not looking at him, he knew something was different with me.

I shielded most of my bruised face from him, making a failed attempt to not wince as my shoulder slightly touched the couch. It wouldn't matter anyway; he already saw all the blistering markings on my skin.

His eyes widened slightly at the sight, only to bring his gaze upon my hidden face, his hazel eyes trying to burn a hold through my crimson set. My heart started to beat rapidly, like it normally did when my mother or father came into the room.

Fear.

It was true; Shizuo was the most feared in Ikebukuro. He was claimed to be the strongest in the world by a local newspaper. It sickened me how many people run just when he is walking down the streets. I don't know if it was hard on him or what, but I sure the hell wasn't scared. My body just acknowledges threatening people and makes it seem like I was truly frightened.

Out of all the people in this damned city, excluding Celty, I find Mr. Heiwajima as the most interesting figure. I knew a lot about him, how he came from a poor, but happy family. But now, all their happiness is gone since they had to care for a murderous teenager. At least his life was spared from daily pain and misery...

"Uhh um...er eh ok?" Shizuo didn't know what to say, he never saw me like this. Hell, he didn't even think I would ever be around these people. At school, I was always the loner kid; the one who climbs to the top of the academy far away from others just to eat his lunch in peace. No one befriended me, no one cared. Well, now I have Shinra...who is surprisingly in my grade, and my school. Sadly I never knew that, but what ever.

My thoughts raced in one ear, and out the other. Would he be like a normal human and show respect for the impaired? Would he befriend me at school, and bring me into his little 'badass group.' Of course, why would a 'wimp' like me join that? That is certainly not something I would ever intend on doing.

They all bullied me throughout elementary and middle; I hated it. Not only was my sanity disappearing in front of my eyes from my parents, my head just gets worse as the mental abuse sunk in from the kids. I'm just going to hope it all ends...

Deciding on giving up from hiding my face, I put my chin in my hands, setting my elbows on my knees. I was stared at, God I hate staring. It was like they knew something before I did, and I hate not knowing anything.

Starting to feel uncomfortable, I furrowed my eyebrows in a worried look, waiting for eyes to be taken off me. I watched as the eyes travel to look at my stomach, and instant worry was shown. Trying to break the freaky silence, I cleared my itchy, dry throat. To save me from more awkward moments, Shinra took the confused blond into the other room. Celty quickly was at my side.

_You OK? You seem perplexed. _

Oh I did not know if that was what I was walking around in. "Ok?" My voice cracked. "Oh helll naw." I put my head in my hands as I pinpointed every ache in my body...which was everywhere so why pinpoint?

A sudden scent made its way through the room, filling my nostrils and churning my stomach. Who knew if I could even throw up, I haven't eaten in days, and most of what was in me before was pretty much all over my bed...

I tasted the rancid saliva pour into my mouth as bile made its way to the light of this world. Almost like she new, Celty quickly ran and threw the trash can in front of my face, letting me heavy into it. If she had a face, which she actually does...its just sitting around in Shinra's closet...she would have sadness written all over it. The female Dullahan rubbed circles in my back as I got sick.

Ugh I hate this. I hate my life. I hate my family. I hate the city...no I take that back I love the city...I hate people. I hate hating everything I could think of! Excluding Shinra, Celty, Shiki..a couple more people whom I do not know their names..

This world can go die in a toxic trench...the police don't care about me, they see me everyday, well every chance I can get out of the house. They see me beaten, bloody, and bawling, but they never stepped up to ask if I was ok, they didn't care about a 'little child.' Yeah well when I'm older and more experienced, they will be on their knees begging for me to spare them from social attacks.

Once my stomach stopped burning, no more bile came as well. Instead, I broke into a coughing fit, and coughed up something that looked metallic. I held in my hacking, wide eyed at the object. Celty was still rubbing circles, but looked to see what I was shocked about, grimacing away at the sight of the liquid that caused a new stench to raise in the air. I put the can down before jumping up to get a plastic glove that I found randomly lying on the floor, then back to it to look again. My hand reached into the ick and pulled out what seems to me an active tracking device.

"What the heck?" I tilted my head, nose wrinkled. At my voice, a glowing beam of light shot into my eye from the device. I blinked and looked away at Celty "What is this?" She shrugged just as Shinra and Shizuo had entered the room once more.

"If you have anymore difficulty using the medication, any sort of dangerous side effe-hey whats that?" The 14 year old doctor stopped mid sentence and pointed to the device that was still glowing. "How should I know? Looks like some sort of tracking...thing." Shizuo's eyebrow raised in confusion. _Who would want to stalk him? A freak!_ The blond grunted before walking out of the apartment with not a word said.

Shinra skipped down over to me to observe the weird thing majig. "It could be, give me it." He snatched it from my gloved hand, oblivious to the fact it was either in my throat originally, or maybe even my stomach. I arched an eyebrow at him before removing the glove and throwing it into the trashcan that sat in front of me.

Feeling itchy again, I wiggled a bit in my seat, remembering one thing I want to do is clean up. "Uh, while you look around at that..I'm taking a shower." I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout. "We're out of soap." Oh how fricken lovely. Now, to do what I wanted for sooo long, and to annoy Shinra. "Really? Because I'm pretty sure I have bugs." I scratched my head- one thing that always bothered Shinra. He hates dandruff, or anything that clung to my greasy head.

"N-no I think there's some in the bathroom closet come to think of it!" Yep, he doesn't like me using his shower...mainly because hello, I look and smell like a hobo. "Thanks Shinra-chan!" I snap my fingers with a wink, a creepily wide grin on my face, before leaping up and trotting towards the bathroom. Never thought I'd be so happy to shower! I like feeling clean...eheh.

I closed the door, locking it. Almost instantly, I found the products I use under my name...literally. They wanted to be nice, so they made a basket, put my stuffs in it, and labeled it with my name. How sweet, right?

I turned the shower on after gathering up a few towels, lying them on a rack on the side of the curtain. I removed the remains of the clothing I wore and stepping in, heart happily beating at the feel of the steaming water pouring out onto me.

~Durarara~ Durarara~Durarara~Durarara~Durarara~Durarara~Durarara~

I exited the restroom a clean teen...haha that rhymed... and walked into the living room; dead silence hung in the air. Huh, so much for getting my wounds treated, oh well. I lied on my right side on the couch, head pushed into the pillow. It felt nice to relax in a fresh enviorment, even if it smelt like a hospital. Anything is better than home to me.

Home.

Home was hell. When I would return after work, my dad, Shirou, would yell at me for being late and punch me in the face. I swear my face has gotten narrower from each strike, if possible. Mairu always had a saddened look in her eye when she'd see me around the house. Every night she and Kururi would hear mother beat me with either her 'Indiana Jones whip' or her belt. They were traumatized still from the last time they saw mom hit me. So young...

My eyes flew open when I felt weight get dropped on my gut, knocking the wind right out of me. Annoyed completely, I look at the object, which was a box that looked like a miniature version of a treasure chest. I hiss at Shinra for dropping it on me. "It was sent here addressed to you. I got it 4 days ago." He stated simply before ruffling my hair, for who knows what reason.

"What did you do with that...thingy." He cocked his head to the side. "What?" He replied, confused out of his mind. "The device that I hacked up! Jeez, you're suppose to be a young genius, not a fruit loopy...fruit looper!" Yes, I can be childish, don't judge me!

"Fruit loopy fruit looper? Really? Ah, yes! I, well um...sorta..ya see." The boy genius stumbled on his words. I stared blankly at him. "You have no idea what it is, huh." "Couldn't say it better myself!" His face flushed as I tried to sit up, only to fly back down with a yip of pain. "Maybe we should take care of...all that." A shaky finger pointed to me.

"Oh so what now I'm a that? You are so nice, Shinny." I smile at the new nickname I came up with. "Call me Shinny one more time, and you won't be allowed to shower here annnymore!" The brunette stomps his foot. I pout with a huge fail of puppy eyes.

"You're eyes are not cute, nor puppyish. So you just got served!" What the heck? Yeah...we're kids, don't fricken judge the awesomeness of this...I may be cruel, heartless, and not generous...but I'm still a lovable person! WOO!

Lovable...Love. I want that, I want to feel real love. The most I can give is my love to the world, to all humans in Ikebukuro...I love them all.

My human nation!

**I don't even know what I just did with this chapter O.O I have a problem with not plotting things out...I see them in my head and write it down. And yes, I am in a happy mood so Izaya deserves to be too! Review peaas :D**


End file.
